


Aurora Says Fuck That

by picascribit



Category: Passengers (2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Consent Issues, F/M, Fix-It, Humor, Male Entitlement, Parody, Science Fiction, This is not a fucking romance, WTF, who even thought this was a good idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8937835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picascribit/pseuds/picascribit
Summary: Aurora isn't pleased, and isn't in the mood for forgiveness, when she finds out what's really going on.If you're a fan of the movie, it's probably better to skip this one. It was written as a joke, and is not meant to be taken seriously on any level.





	

"You did WHAT?!"

"I was alone. All alone in space, for the rest of my life. I couldn't stand it."

"And that's my problem _why_ , exactly?"

"I chose you. Out of all the others. I thought we would be perfect for each other."

"And you didn't see any need to consult my opinion about your plans for the rest of my life? What the fuck, dude?"

"I couldn't ask. You were asleep."

"Yes. Exactly. I CHOSE that. That was _my_ decision. It wasn't up to you to choose something else for me. Especially not condemning me to a life alone with a guy who decided to ruin _my_ life because it made things better for him."

"I'm sorry, but it's done now. We just have to make the best of it. I love you."

"Yes, you're right. It's done. I have to make the best of it."

*boots him out the airlock into a passing sun*

*sits back in a comfy chair*

"Hey, Robo-bartender, start lining up the Mai Tais. Computer, show me every movie and TV show that's ever been made, in chronological order. When that's done, I'm going to read every book, and play every video game."

And she lived happily ever after, or at least more happily than she would have been living with a space-stalker for the rest of her damn life, and watching successive generations of their offspring interbreed with each other.

~ THE END ~


End file.
